happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimshire People's Palace
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Structural Information |- ! Architectural Style | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Current Resident | } |- ! Construction Started | } |- ! Construction Completed | } |- ! Owner | } |- ! Country | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Grimshire People's Palace, formerly known as the Snowspire Manor, is a residential estate located in Grimshire that serves as the residence of the General Secretary as well as the meeting place of the Politburo. It was the residence of the Lord of Grimshire until the 2004 Grimshire Revolution. History Snowspire Manor Built as a residence for the Lord of Grimshire within the city walls, the manor was built at the turn of the 20th century. It served as the residence of the Lord until the 2004 revolution. On january 8th, 2004 the manor was stormed by members of the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society, who killed the Lord of Grimshire along with his family. Following this, with the full might of the government the Party was able to consolidate power and wipe out all opposition. The Occultus Imperium was driven underground, and the communist government took control of the manor and, after renaming it, began using it as the seat of their new government. Grimshire People's Palace The building is the seat of the SPADES Party, with the de facto dictator of Grimshire, the General Secretary, living and working there, and the Politburo meeting there as well. The building is still commonly known as "Snowspire", despite the fact that referring to it as such can be construed as monarchism and punishable by death. Layout and Amenities The manor consists of the two level Receiving Hall, where the throne of the Lord of Grimshir still stands, surrounded now by Communist imagery and bearing the slogan "No Gods, No Kings, Only the Worker!". The throne is not used, and is symbolic of the overthrow of the monarchy. The Grand State Dining Hall was once used by the Lord of Grimshire to host dignitaries and for banquets, and is now the meeting chamber of the Politburo. The throne at the head of the table is used by the General Secretary in these proceedings. On the second floor is a library, as well as access to the observation deck in the central spire. Several balconies provide views of the surrounding city, as well as Revolution Square. Also located here is the General Secretary's Study and apartment, formerly the study and bedchamber of the Lord of Grimshire. Guest rooms for foreign visitors and Politburo members are located in the basement. The Crown Jewels of Grimshire were held here as well, although they have been moved from their chambers by loyalists as the manor fell during the revolution. Security and Public Access The building is kept secured at all times by members of the Grimshire People's Guards, and access is only by express invitation from the Poliburo or the General Secretary. Category:Government Buildings Category:Residences Category:Palaces Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:SPADES Party Category:Grimshire Category:Buildings